Seuls, mais ensemble
by Girafe13
Summary: Lorsque l'infirmière Christine Chapel cherche du réconfort, elle ne sait pas qu'elle trouvera bien plus... Chapel/McCoy un peu fluffy, je dois l'avouer. OS R&R Oh, et Joyeux Noël!


**Bon, eh bien... Je suppose que c'est l'heure du Disclaimer: Je ne possède par Star Trek, ni aucun de ses personnages. (Pas encore, muhahahaha!)**

**Petit Leonard McCoy/Christine Chapel, rien que pour vous. Enjoy! **

&&&

-_Je suis désolé, Christine, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas vous retourner vos sentiments sans me mentir, ce qui serait tout à fait illogique_.

-Attention!,cria le Docteur McCoy, alarmé, évitant de justesse la jeune infirmière qui tentait de se frayer un passage entre les membres du personel de médecine jusqu'à la toilette la plus proche.

Elle ne voulait que personne ne voit ses larmes, que personne ne remarque qu'elle était brisée. Elle devait faire vite et s'enfermer pour pleurer, elle devait…

Christine Chapel s'effondra sur un des lits de l'infirmerie et éclata en sanglots.

C'était totalement puéril de sa part, bien sûr. Elle aurait dù s'attendre à une réponse négative de la part du Vulcain, elle n'aurait pas dù nourrir de faux espoirs. Et maintenant, la voilà qui pleurait comme une gamine.

Elle était pathétique.

Malgré toutes ces bonnes pensées, Christine pleurait encore. Elle percevait la présence de ses collègues, trop occupés pour s'arrêter, mais posant malgré tout une main compatissante sur son épaule le temps de quelques secondes, même si ils ne savaient pas de quoi il retournait. Cela lui faisait du bien, mais en même temps très mal.

Cela lui rapellait qu'elle n'avait personne avec qui partager sa peine.

Elle était totalement seule dans une salle bondée.

Après quelques minutes, alors que ses larmes commençaient à se tarrir, une main lui effleura les cheveux. Elle sentit une présence puissante, réconfortante, toute proche. Elle se redressa, le regard encore brouillé de larmes et se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec le docteur McCoy. Son supérieur immédiat se tenait devant elle, toute trace de dureté ou d'ironie balayée de son beau visage. Ses yeux profonds la détaillèrent, intrigué.

-Est-ce que tout va bien?, demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et profonde.

Christine hocha la tête, faisant signe que oui. Bones eut un sourire amusé:

-Voyons, vous pleurez toutes les larmes de votre corps et vous êtes dans tous vos états. Je vous laisse la journée libre. Reposez-vous… C'est un ordre.

-Je…, murmura-t-elle, indécise.

Elle vacilla sur ses pieds et la jeune femme dut s'accrocher au chandail de Leonard pour ne pas s'écrouler pas terre. Il l'empoigna par les épaules. Ses deux mains était chaudes et rassurantes. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet, maintenant.

-Christine?, murmura-t-il plus bas. Que se passe-t-il?

-Je ne veux pas rester seule, fit-elle, les larmes coulant de nouveau sur ses joues.

Il la regarda sans rien dire, évaluant la situation, grommelant entre ses dents. Puis, sans la lâcher une seconde, il se retourna et s'écria:

-Infirmier Shepard! Vous avez le contrôle. Je dois m'absenter pour une période de temps indéterminée. Si Jim m'apelle, dîtes-lui que… Oh, et puis, dîtes lui d'aller prendre une marche dans l'espace.

-Oui, monsieur, répondit l'infirmier en question.

Bones, satisfait, empoigna alors la petite main froide et tremblante de son infirmière et l'entraîna sur le pont supérieur, où la cabine de Christine se trouvait. Enfin arrivés devant la porte, Bone se retourna vers la pauvre jeune femme:

-Infirmière Ch- _Christine_.

Elle leva un regard hagard sur lui, toujours plongée dans ses pensées sombres.

-Oui, Docteur?

Il leva les yeux au ciel:

-Pas de "docteur" ici, Christine. Vous m'apellez Leonard, dès maintenant.

Malgré elle, la femme blonde sourit.

-Oui, Leonard?

-Nous allons entrer dans votre cabine, et vous allez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Du début jusqu'à la fin. D'accord?

Elle acquiessa et entreprit d'ouvrir sa porte de cabine.

_Ça sent bon_, se surprit à penser Bones lorsqu'il entra. Il laissa son regard dériver sur la petite pièce et remarqua que la chambre était d'un propreté digne d'une infirmière. Il remarqua néanmoins quelques petits détails qui pouvait trahir le boulversement de la jeune femme: le lit n'était pas fait et les vêtements de la veille trainaient par terre. McCoy enjemba le petit tas, rougissant en remarquant le soutient-gorge noir et tentant de ne pas penser à quoique se soit de déplacé. Heureusement, Christine n'avait rien remarqué. Elle s'était effondrée sur son lit, l'air perdue. McCoy s'assit doucement à côté d'elle, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. La femme blonde soupira, s'éclaircit la gorge et commença:

-Je…Je suis désolée de m'être laissée emportée comme cela, je… ce n'était pas voulu… Eh bien pour tout vous dire, je…

Elle semblait incapable d'affronter ses yeux. Cristine prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha son secret:

-J'aimais… .

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et Bones se surprit à trouver cela adorable. Il se secoua, se sermona et se concentra sur ce que Chapel venait juste de dire:

-_Aimais_… Vous voulez dire que vous ne l'aimez plus?

-En fait, il… m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne m'aimait pas… Alors j'essaie de l'oublier, mais parfois, c'est dur… Et c'est là que les larmes prennent le relais.

-_Attendez_. Il vous a dit qu'il ne vous aimait pas en invoquant sa brillante logique, je me trompe?

Chapel fit signe que non, il ne se trompait pas.

-Green-blooded hob-

-Leonard!, le sermona-t-elle instinctivement, levant, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, les yeux vers lui.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Bones comprit toute l'étrangeté de la situation. Gênés, ils détournèrent les yeux. Bones se racla la gorge et reprit la parole:

-Il n'aurait pas dut faire ça.

-Non, je crois qu'il a tout à fait raison, le coupa-t-elle, la voix remplie de larmes. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre idiote, laide, naïve et égoïste, et en plus, je-

Il l'arrêta en posant sa main sur sa joue. Lentement, il essuya ses pomettes et l'obligea à lever le menton vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau.

-Vous savez, murmura-t-il, sans arriver à croire qu'il disait vraiment cela tout haut, je vous trouve très belle.

Elle rougit encore et frissonna.

-En plus, reprit-il, pensant qu'il devait vraiment qu'il se la ferme, vous êtes tout sauf égoïste, idiote et naïve. Je vous trouve plutôt charmante, pleine de vie, déterminée et terriblement désirable, Miss Chapel.

-Ah bon?, souffla-t-elle, alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient dangereusement.

-Mmm mmm, fut sa seule réponse pensive et il l'embrassa doucement.

Christine se dit qu'elle était folle de faire cela. Son supérieur… non, tout cela ne pouvait que mal finir. Mais…

Mais en même temps, si ce n'était qu'une affaire d'un nuit… Oui, après tout, n'importe quoi pour oublier Spock. D'une autre part, Leonard la comprenait tellement bien… Elle se sentait bien, ici, maintenant. Elle voulait que le temps s'arrête. Peut-être avait-elle été aveugle pendant tout ce temps.

Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas seule, finalement.

Pour sa part, Bones cherchait une explication rationnelle à son geste, mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut: _tu l'aimes, imbécile_.

Aussi illogique que cela puisse paraître, son coeur rabougrit et brisé battait finalement pour quelqu'un.

Tout de suite après cette pensée, il se traita de poète idiot fini. Ce qu'il pouvait être ridicule, parfois! La pauvre infirmière devait être traumatisée, maintenant!

À regret, il se sépara d'elle, regardant ailleurs, rougissant dans la pénombre.

-Je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je suis désolé…

-Leonard!, fit-elle d'un ton amusé.

Il se retourna vers elle, intrigué. Christine reprit en souriant:

-C'était toi!

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa de nouveau avec fièvre. Le docteur ne se fit pas prier et répondit à son baiser, soulagé qu'elle partage ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer, mais Leonard avait toujours eut un faible pour Chapel. Il lui rapellait une amourette qu'il avait eut à l'école de médecine, mais en cent fois mieux. Il la fit basculer sur le lit, plongeant ses doigts dans ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, s'enivrant de son odeur, la couvrant de baisers. Comment Spock avait-il put passer à côté?

Encore une preuve de plus que la Logique de cet enfoiré aux oreilles pointues était complètement foireuse.

&&&

Quelques jours passèrent. Les deux membres du personel infirmier ne firent aucune allusion à leur secret, bien gardé au fond de leurs coeurs. Kirk s'étonnait de voir McCoy si joyeux_ ( Si si, je vous assure, même que l'autre jour, après une importante mission sur une planète inconnue, Bones ne m'a même pas raillé sur le fait que mon chandail était en miettes!)_ et Spock, soucieux à propos de Chapel, fut soulagé de la voir enfin redevenir elle-même. Malgré tout, les deux amoureux ne s'était toujours pas revus en privé.

Une semaine, plus tard, jour pour jour, Bones apella Christine à son poste de commandement:

-Infirmière Chapel, fit-il en tentant de ne pas sourire, je vous demanderait de venir m'apprter votre rapport ce soir à propos de cette épidémie de grippe qui fait rage sur Romulus.

-Oui, docteur. Avec plaisir.

&&&

Chrisine se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas si elle devait cogner ou attendre qu'il soit prêt et qu'il ouvre la porte lui-même. Enfin, juste comme elle levait le bras, la porte s'ouvrit et elle le vit, habillé comme tout être normal venait de la planète Terre, lui souriant de bon coeur.

-Voici le rapport que vous m'avez demandé, monsieur, fit-elle en entrant à sa suite.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, répondit-il et il referma la porte doucement.

&&&

-Infirmière Chapel?

-Oui, docteur?

McCoy baissa la voix pour poursuivre:

-Je… Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir.

Le monde sembla s'écrouler autour de Christine.

-Qu-_quoi?_ Mais… pourquoi?, bégaya-t-elle, incrédule.

Le docteur se retourna dans le couloir cruellement éclairé pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Ils étaient dans le couloir de la salle de commandes et, miraculeusement, il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Enfin, il fit face à la femme blonde:

-J'ai parlé à cet enfoir- à _Spock_.

-Oui… et?

-Et il m'a révélé, après bien de mes efforts de persuation, qu'il avait des sentiments pour vous. Des sentiments… amoureux.

Chapel ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Cette supposément bonne nouvelle ne la rendait que plus confuse.

-Et puis, comme j'ai pensé que… Enfin… Eh bien… Je... Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur, grommela-t-il, retournant à son attitude d'ordinaire.

Il lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule et fit volte-face, se dirigeant vers la salle des commandes, se maudissant d'être si lâche.

Christine n'avait toujours pas bougé.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la salle des commandes et le docteur retourna à son poste sans un mot de plus, sans un regard en arrière. Chapel sentit son coeur se briser.

Puis, elle inspira profondément.

L'infirmière vit ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'elle _allait faire_. Elle avança un pied, puis l'autre. Elle courut littéralement le reste, ses pas résonnants sur le plancher métallique. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle comprenait tout. Un énorme poids s'éleva des ses épaules et c'est en souriant qu'elle fit irruption comme un ouragan dans le poste des commandes

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Ce n'était pas son habitude d'être si énervée et extravagante. Peu à peu, les employés retournèrent à leurs consoles. Chapel avait le rouge au joues lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers McCoy, qui se tenait tout proche de Spock. Elle les observa alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux, les deux hommes ne la remarquant pas puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux penchés sur la console, semblant s'obstiner une énième fois pour un sujet insignifiant. Elle allait tapoter sur l'épaule du docteur lorsqu'elle entendit son nom dans la conversation. Elle tendit l'oreille:

-…totalement illogique. Maintenant, elle va croire que j'ai des sentiments pour elle, ce qui est… aux trois-quarts vrai.

-Spock, je ne savais pas quoi dire, je… Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir. Je voyait bien que ça s'en allait n'importe où et… Je l'aime trop pour la voir malheureuse avec moi.

Chapel en était bouche-bée. Tout s'emboîtait dasn son esprit. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et tapota l'épaule du docteur.

-Quoi?, fit-il, agacé en se retournant. Puis, il réalisa qui lui avait tapé l'épaule. Il eut un minuscule tic nerveux sur le coin des lèvres.

-Miss Chapel? Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Répondre à une question, répondit-elle bravement, alors que Spock s'était retourné et la regardait avec ce qui semblait être de la curiosité.

-Oui?

-M'avez-vous menti?

-Sur quel sujet?

-Sur ce que vous venez de me dire dans le couloir.

Spock jeta un coup d'oeil impassible au docteur. Ce dernier semblait très mal à l'aise, dansant sur un pied, puis sur l'autre.

-Je... euh…

-M'avez-vous menti pour me protéger?

-Eh bien… Oui. Christine, vous savez que je suis plus vieux que vous, votre supérieur ,même, que vous étiez faible et désorientée la fois où… Et toutes les autres fois après. Je… je vous aime trop pour vous voir souffrir d'une relation qui ne vous plaît pas.

-Alors vous m'aimez?

Spock leva un sourcil:

-Il est évidant que oui. Sinon, il ne vous aurait pas menti.

McCoy hocha la tête, penaud.

-Et qui vous dit que _je_ ne _vous_ aime pas, mon cher?

McCoy ouvrit des yeux ronds remplits d"espoir. Il semblait que cette possibilité ne lui ait jamais traversé la tête.

-Quoi? Tu m'aim-

Elle le fit taire d'un long baiser qui se passait d'explications. Personne ne remarqua rien, à part Spock, (il était assez proche et bénificiait d'une assez belle vue de la réconciliation) Jim et Chekov.

Ce dernier se retourna vers son Capitaine, un sourire aux lèvres:

-Il était temps qu'ils se trouvent, ces deux-là!

Jim lui rendit son sourire:

-Bien d'accord avec vous, Pavel. Bien d'accord avec vous…

_The End_

**Bon, ça y est, je suis toute engluée dans la guimauve... Que voulez-vous? On se refait pas!**

**Si vous laissez une review, je vous envoie le fameux chandail vert de Kirk par courrier express pour Noël. **

**Girafe13**


End file.
